


Liebeswerben

by Nozomeme



Series: Liebeswerben [2]
Category: Brave Witches, Strike Witches
Genre: Animal Ears, Bottoming from the Top, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Late Night Conversations, Lesbian Sex, Making Love, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Relationship Study, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomeme/pseuds/Nozomeme
Summary: What if Waltrud and Edytha had the following day off?A lewd version of "But she'd never tell her. Not directly anyway." (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145233)Note: It's not absolutely necessary to read the original fic to enjoy this one.





	Liebeswerben

“Hey, are you awake?...” Edytha whispered. She wasn’t sure what time it was, but she could tell from the little crack in the curtains that it was still dark out, and that she wouldn’t have to get up for a few more hours. She pulled the covers closer to her, cold despite the warmth of the woman lying next to her. She was still naked, haven fallen asleep after spending the evening with Waltrud, drinking wine together and talking late into the night, a habit they had developed over their years together on the base as a couple. One thing led to another of course, resulting in them undressing each other and falling onto her bed in a tangle of sheets and limbs and merlot flavoured kisses. Another habit.  
“Mhmm, yeah...” Waltrud yawned, flipping onto her back and stretching, long graceful arms in the air.  
“Hug me then...” she shuffled closer to her, hooking her leg over the other woman’s hip, rolling atop her and nuzzling her face into her sizeable chest.  
“Oh, Edytha, that’s awfully forward of you, was earlier not enough?...” Waltrud smirked, wrapping her arms around her lazily.  
“Quiet, you...” she murmured from between her breasts. “I’m just cold, so keep me warm....”  
“If you insist then...” She moved one hand upwards, beginning to absent-mindedly stroke her hair. Edytha let out a hum of satisfaction, burying her face further in.  
“This is nice....” Waltrud remarked sleepily, “Normally you’re snapping at me even though we both know how you really feel....”  
“That’s because I have a reputation to uphold, imagine if it got out that the respected Miss Rossmann was essentially dating the village idiot?”  
“Oh, I’m an idiot now?” Waltrud chuckled.  
“Yes, you are dear” Edytha continued; “I believe I’ve mentioned that on several occasions.” She paused for a moment, thinking. “You are an amazing witch though, I must say. When you make an effort anyway, and I’m not just saying that as an educator.”  
“Being praised by Edytha while cuddling naked in bed, surely I must be dreaming....”  
“I can pinch your cheeks for you if you really want to make sure this is a dream.” Edytha smiled.  
“Besides, I don’t know if its because I still have booze in my system or if its because you satisfied me earlier, but I’m in a good mood right now, so enjoy it while it lasts I suppose.”  
“You do have your face wedged firmly between my tits at the moment, so I certainly will.”  
Edytha raised her head slightly and gave her a look. “Don’t be vulgar, Waltrud.”  
“Hardly vulgar compared to you earlier, you said some pretty naughty things when I was making love to you. Who would have thought that the esteemed, well respected Miss Rossmann has such a dirty mouth and a dirty mind? We’re lucky you’re not a loud woman, else somebody else would hear you.” She grinned cheekily.  
“N-Nothing compared to you, you damned fake countess.” Edytha blushed furiously.  
“Suuuuure.”  
“Waltruuuud...” she slipped her hands up onto her tanned shoulders, hiding her face in embarrassment.  
“Nothing wrong with a bit of self indulgence now and again, Edytha.” She stopped stroking her hair and moved her hands down to her back, gently massaging her. “If it means I can touch you like this, then its fine, right?....”  
“I-I suppose....”  
“Mhmm...”  
With that, the conversation stalled for a moment. Waltrud continued to massage her, rubbing circles slowly into her back muscles. Edytha found it to be quite soothing, snuggling even closer into her. She moved her arms so that she was hugging her like a sloth would a branch, limbs draped over her completely. Quite a lewd position, but she was just too comfortable. She could feel herself getting sleepy, but before she ended her night she wanted just a little bit more of Waltrud’s tender affection. A little bit more of being honest with her feelings.  
“Hey, Waltrud?....” She looked up at the younger woman, flashing her a genuine, tender smile. A rarity, all things considered.  
“Hm?” Waltrud returned it with a sleepy grin. Whatever it was about that woman she always had a sleepy, dreamy expression on her face, except when she was being serious in battle. It was one of the things that Edytha found attractive about her. She’d never admit it though. Never.  
“Kiss me?....”  
Waltrud stopped massaging her, instead moving her hands to hold her sides, gently sliding her upwards so their faces were level.  
“Of course.”  
She went in for the kill then, gently pressing her lips against Edytha’s own soft, pink ones, closing her eyes so that she could focus on her and her alone. Edytha normally wore lipstick, but that was currently smeared all over Waltrud’s neck and collar bone, and as a result, Edytha’s bedsheets too. A pain to clean, but worth it. She was pleasantly surprised though to feel Edytha’s mouth opening slightly, tongue poking against her lips, begging entrance. She let her in. Edytha wanting to kiss deeply was a treat granted only when she was in an exceptionally good mood, and she planned on savouring it thoroughly. As did Edytha. Tongue wrapped around Waltrud’s, she couldn’t help but let out a small moan at the sensation. The faint taste of wine and her own essence was intoxicating. She slipped her hands upwards, cupping Waltrud’s face, fingers threaded though her sandy blonde hair, deepening the kiss further. Waltrud responded favourably, suckling on her tongue as she slowly slid her hands down her sides, cupping her ass as their make out session got heavier and heavier.  
“Mhm!”

They broke apart for a moment, needing to breathe. Waltrud grinned at her lazily, squeezing her ass.  
“That good for you, Edytha?...”  
Breathing heavily, Edytha’s hands were still cupping her face. Stroking her cheek with her thumb, she leaned in again, pressing her forehead against hers.  
“We’re not on shift in the morning Waltrud, so what do you think?....” she exhaled, hot breath tickling her lover’s face.  
“I think..” Waltrud continued slowly; “that you want more...” Another squeeze to her ass.  
“Correct...” She closed the distance and claimed the younger woman’s lips again, savouring her tongue. They made out slowly, gently, Waltrud rhythmically squeezing her ass as they enjoyed each other, Edytha gradually moving her hand downwards and palming Waltrud’s left breast, brushing her fingers over the already stiff nipple and kneading as she felt herself moan once more into the other woman’s mouth. Waltrud responded in kind, both to her touch and as a response to enjoying the feel of her body against her and in her hands. They broke apart again, Waltrud’s hands still on Edytha’s small shapely ass, and Edytha still caressing her breast, other hand cupping her cheek, gazing into her sleepy caramel coloured eyes. “You want it in this position then?” Waltrud murmured, stroking the base of Edytha’s cute little fox tail that had manifested along with her ears while they were kissing. Her own had appeared too, tail sandwiched between her own legs, brushing against her crotch, stimulating her slightly. It’d be hard for her tail not to wag in this situation, considering she had a very attractive woman in her opinion flush against her, naked and wanting to be touched by her. Her and her alone. “Mhmm...” Edytha replied, breath heavy. “It’s only because we’re off tomorrow, any other time I’d refuse you and would have stopped you earlier, but I seem to be in one of those moods today....” She pecked her lips before settling comfortably down back into place, face buried in the crook of her neck, spreading her legs a little more to give her better access, and slipping her hands onto her shoulders. “Earlier was satisfactory, but you...” she sighed; “Oh _you_ , Waltrud, you _damned_ fake countess, take care of me once more....”  
“If you calling me a fake countess means that I get to make love to you again tonight then I guess I’m fine with that....” She kissed the top of her head.

She shifted her left hand, resting it on the small of Edytha’s back before slipping her right hand between the two of them. She slowly slid her fingers through damp, neatly trimmed silver curls, before she reached her goal; Edytha’s aching slit. The second she made contact she shivered ever so slightly, emitting a muffled moan into Waltrud’s shoulder.  
“Edytha, cute...” she whispered, tracing a finger over her soaked lips, avoiding her swollen clit. She’d save that for later. Sex with Edytha was usually a twice a week thing at the very most considering they both had very demanding jobs, and it wasn't always a guarantee that they could explore each others bodies if one of them was on their period either, but going another round later on in the night and letting her top again? Even rarer considering Edytha was a stickler for rules and liked to keep her private and professional lives separate. She didn’t want to finish up too quickly after all. This was something she wanted to savour slowly and enjoy.  
“Q-Quiet, you....” She groaned, clinging tighter to her.  
“No, you’re beautiful when you’re honest with me like this...” Waltrud insisted. “You’re always beautiful anyway but...” She stroked her, lubing up her long slender fingers with her juices. “No matter how much I like to flirt Edytha, I think you’re the only woman I think I can ever see myself doing this with....” She applied a little bit more pressure with her fingers as the words left her mouth, finally slipping a single long, slender digit between Edytha’s lower lips, relishing the gasp her lover made as she entered her. Edytha was tight, clamping beautifully around her, insides soft, like the finest silk. Oh how she loved how she felt knuckle deep inside her, and how she tasted. Truly her favourite meal when she had the privilege of being allowed to devour her as she had earlier in the evening. Seeing her in her current state and reminiscing about how she had her thighs wrapped firmly around her head before caused a flash of heat to pool in her own stomach. No, it was time for Edytha.  
“Feel good, Paula?...”  
Said woman was clinging to her for dear life, panting, face hidden. “M-Mhmm....” Her tail was standing on end from the sensation, tenting the bedcovers her and Waltrud were under. Waltrud started to move her finger in a pumping motion, pulling until just the tip was left inside of her and then slamming it back in up to the knuckle, the action punctuated by a delicate squeak from Edytha and a delicious squelch every time she was in as far as she could go. She continued like this for a couple of minutes, the sound of Edytha’s soft spoken sighs like music to her ears. A smug grin on her handsome tomboyish face, she took the tip of one of Edytha’s soft fluffy fox ears into her mouth, nibbling gently. She always thought that Edytha looked cute when she had them out, and now in the heat of the moment was the perfect time to show it she thought. “O-Oh, that’s good...” The tiny fox woman breathed huskily, jerking her hips against Waltrud’s hand. Releasing her ear for a moment, Waltrud whispered into it. “I can make it feel even better you know...” She added another finger, joining the one that was already stirring up her insides. Edytha clamped down as she took it in completely, her hot, wet pussy sucking the digit into place. She shuddered as she moaned once more, digging her nails into Waltrud’s shoulders, knuckles white.”Waltrud, _fuuuuck_...” she groaned, as the blonde started to pump into her again, the smaller woman bucking her hips into her hand. “Oh, dirty language, I’m fucking you good then, yeah?” Getting Edytha to swear was a massive boost to her ego considering that the fox witch, while she had a sense of humour, could be quite stern, especially with her compared to everyone else considering her tendencies for mischief.  
“You are, you damned, _damned_ , terrible woman...” she slurred as she rocked her hips against her, slowly losing all coherence.  
“If I’m so terrible, then why do you let me do this?” She already knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from the woman herself. She wanted to hear it right here and right now and right this second while she was making love to her, in _her_ bed that she would _never_ invite any woman but her into. No other woman but “That damned Fake Countess.” The woman she was always chastising, the woman whose side she had fought by since they were but mere children, the woman who despite her being stunted and weak who still hit on her and made her feel beautiful, the woman who she went out of her way to wear lipstick, which was difficult to acquire during wartime, for so she’d notice her. Waltrud took her fox ear into her mouth again and nipped it gently, quickening her pace. She suckled before releasing it again, ear flattening sideways against its owner’s head from sheer pleasure. “Why do you let me, Edytha?...” she continued her ministrations, juices dripping down her fingers and spilling onto her own body as she continued to make the dearest person in her life feel good. “ _Tell me_...” she growled, finally bringing her thumb into play, flicking her love’s clitoris at last. Edytha shuddered, emitting a beautiful keening noise into her shoulder as she bucked her hips quicker and quicker, nearing climax.  
“B-Because...” she cried softly, clamping and twitching harder around her as she tried to get the words out. “It’s because I love you, Waltruuuud....”  
“Edytha, I love you too...” Waltrud purred, long and low. Bed creaking from their activities, she curled her fingers elegantly, trying to reach that spot that she knew drove Edytha wild, thumb caressing her engorged clit, stimulating all of her sweet spots at once. Finally finding it, the incoherent Edytha reached her peak at last, babbling quietly into the crook of her neck as her orgasm overcame her. Waltrud shushed her gently, stroking her lower back with her free hand, fingers still inside her until she could release her. Scattering gentle kisses atop the smaller woman’s head, she waited for her to regain her bearings, she was still gasping for breath, nails dug into her shoulders. It stung a little, but it was proof of a satisfied woman, and something Waltrud would feel smug about until she eventually would get jabbed in the stomach for teasing her about it as per their usual routine. Such was life with a tsundere girlfriend, but at this point she was adamant that she wouldn’t trade it for the world. A moment passed before Edytha moved, nuzzling her face between Waltrud’s breasts once more, both women flushed and sweaty. Her scent hung heavy in the air, Waltrud had really got her going there, saying she was sated would be quite an understatement, especially since that was the second time she’d had sex that night. She’d have to get up early to take care of laundry herself though, it’d be embarrassing if one of the other girls saw her stained sheets. She’d think of an excuse, drag Waltrud along with her and say its for teaching purposes or something if anyone asked. They were always together while off duty anyway so it wouldn’t be too unusual.

“Waltrud;” she began, relaxing her body. “That was amazing...” She moaned softly again as her girlfriend pulled out, the fingers exiting her stimulating her oversensitive pussy slightly. The blonde held her tightly with one arm as she brought her hand up to her face, examining the sticky clear fluids dripping from her fingers. “I’m glad, Edytha..” she grinned at her. “Speaking of amazing...” She slid her fingers into her mouth, licking them clean, suckling on them in ecstasy. “Mhm, you’re delicious, Paula...”  
“Y-You perverse woman!” Edytha blushed, face somehow finding a way to turn even more crimson.  
“You didn’t seem to mind earlier on this evening when I ate you out.” Waltrud chuckled, both arms around her now.  
“Y-You...”  
“Sssh...” Waltrud started to scratch behind her fox ears which were twitching in mild irritation, one arm still firmly around her waist. “That was a big one, I imagine you’re tired, yeah?” Waltrud was wet herself, but if Edytha was tired she didn’t mind not being touched. Her wrist was cramping a little, but she’d get herself off when Edytha fell asleep again before joining her in slumber. Besides, those fingers were previously inside Edytha so it was even hotter...

To her surprise though, Edytha pouted. “I’m well and truly sated Waltrud, but you however, are not.” She shifted her body slightly, wedging her knee between Waltrud’s beautiful long legs, pressing it against her wanting pussy. “You’re soaked...”  
Waltrud gasped, she hadn’t expected Edytha to come onto her after that. “A-Aren’t you tired after that? I know you get worn out easilllllly...” Another nudge from Edytha’s knee.  
“I am, but-” she kissed the spot between her breasts as she moved herself into a more comfortable position for what she intended to do. “It’s only fair that you get off too. Besides, I started it and enjoyed being passive tonight, for all my jabs at you Waltrud, I do trust you that way...” She slid downwards, taking a nipple into her mouth and suckling slowly, grinding her leg against Waltrud’s crotch. The younger woman shuddered from the contact made by the girl atop her, deep beautiful moans spilling from her lips. Edytha, like earlier on, caressed her free breast with her left hand, exploring the mottled texture of her areola as she squeezed away. Releasing her nipple with a wet “pop” she went and started on the other breast, repeating the same routine. Waltrud shuddered beneath her, not quite orgasming but not far off from it either. She made a point of moaning, loud and lusty to encourage her love to touch her in the right spots, keeping volume in mind of course. If they were alone on leave in a private room, she’d be much, much louder.  
“E-Edytha...”  
“Sssh, you’re not far off, it’ll be quick and then I’ll rest, alright?” She cooed, flashing her an affectionate smile. Another kiss between her breasts.  
“S-So long as you’re not pushing yourself too far, Paula...” Waltrud groaned. Despite the pleasure, she still had Edytha’s needs on her mind, that’s just the kind of woman she was. “Quiet, you...” Edytha murmured, not in the exasperated way that was the norm when she was disciplining her, but sweetly, gently. She wanted to do this. She wanted to gratify her Waltrud. _Hers_. She began slowly kissing her way down her torso, sultry rose pink lips tracing tanned toned abs, muscle just visible. She couldn’t help but trail her tongue over the thin lines too, the saltiness of her skin, all these little details still standing out to her through her lust filled haze. Finally, she reached her target. Gently pushing apart muscular thighs to reveal a thin golden thatch of hair, she dove in. Arm wrapped around one of her lover’s thighs for support, she delved into dripping velvet folds with her tongue, lapping at her juices thirstily. Waltrud’s legs spasmed as she made contact, hands gripping the sheets beneath her. She was on the cusp and Edytha knew it.  
“P-Paula, gonna cum...” she whined, limbs twitching.  
Not to be cruel, she decided to end it quickly. Flicking her tongue upwards, essentially making out with the fake countess's lower lips at this point, she finally took her needy clit into her mouth. Sucking on it like a piece of delicious hard candy, she let out a muffled satisfied hum, expressing her appreciation for the girl’s arousal towards her and to add stimulation, the vibration from her gentle voice along with her lips finally pushing Waltrud over the edge. Said woman was screaming wordlessly, hips bucking into the fox witch’s mouth desperately, sheets crumpled beneath her strong, slender hands. Face smeared with sweet salty secretions and licking her lips, she slowly scrambled her way back up to the position that it all started in, and took Waltrud’s lips once more, tongue once again meeting hers. Tired, she withdrew her tongue, nuzzling into the equally spent tomboy’s chest again, wrapping her arms around her soft yet chiseled body. A few moments passed before she mustered up the energy to speak, room silent but for the heavy breathing of both parties involved. “Well...” she started, “I really must call myself a hypocrite for snapping at you there, you’re quite tasty yourself...” She traced her finger lazily on Waltrud’s collarbone as she spoke, feeling herself getting sleepy.  
“Mhmm...” she replied, arms snaking around Edytha, holding her close. “Eating pussy generally has that effect, yes~” She managed to quip despite just recovering from orgasm.  
Edytha raised her head and frowned at her. “You’re being vulgar.”she huffed.  
“Paula, you literally just ate me out, you just said you were being hypocritical there a moment ago.”  
Another sleepy smirk on her handsome face. Edytha scowled, knowing she was technically in the wrong here, but she knew when to back down.  
“Besides,” Waltrud continued in her sleepy drawl; “we ended up going at it again because you were cold, have you warmed up alright?” A flicker of concern passed over her dozy features as she looked up at her, wishing for nothing but her comfort.  
“Mhmm, you’ve warmed me up nicely, Waltrud, but I think I’ll stay here for the rest of the night, you make a comfortable pillow....” On the verge of sleep, she nuzzled her breasts once more, getting comfortable.  
“No problems here...”  
“Mhmm...”  
Waltrud’s hand moved upwards once more, one arm wrapped around her, the other once again sleepily stroking her silky silver locks, scratching behind her fox ears before they would eventually disappear. Whatever it was with her, perhaps years of friendship, fighting together for nearly a decade or the simple fact that she had fallen so deeply for the woman, she felt immensely safe in her arms.  
But she’d never tell her. Not directly anyway.  
“Good night then, you dense woman, I love you...”  
“Love you too, Paula....”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Caved and decided to write them having sex. Its not necessary to read the vanilla version to enjoy this, but if you did, thank you!
> 
> Tried a new style of writing, my other smut pieces feel too rushed imo.  
> I think its clear at this point that I have a major thing for Krupi, her and Edytha are hands down my favourite witch pair outside of Trude and Erica. Like I mentioned before, I love their dynamic, and I was curious to see how they'd interact in bed. This one is focused more on feelings over anything else, but I do have notes for another smut fic for them which I will probably get to later on this year if I don't get caught up in real life shenanigans. I pored over Humikane's tweets regarding the pair to be as true to them as possible, and he has indeed stated that they are a canon couple. On another note, my high school German teacher, I don't know if I could tell her that I've been using what I learnt to title my lesbian smutfics ahaaaaa. 
> 
> T/L Notes:  
> Liebeswerben - Lovemaking


End file.
